


stay in the past (i want you to be my future)

by baizee



Series: you are my future [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, versefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizee/pseuds/baizee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark refers to Jackson as the past, but Jackson will always be his future.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(second part to as time passes i only fall more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay in the past (i want you to be my future)

Mark doesn’t think too much about the arms wrapped around his waist. It should alarm Mark that he doesn’t. That he feels completely content to stay wrapped up in these stranger’s arms.

 

But it would be that this person whose leg is digging into his thigh, this person whose drool is drying on Mark’s neck, this person whose breath smells like cheap beer, just happens to be Jackson.

 

Mark would never allow anyone else into his bed.  _ Their bed. _

 

_ And Jackson is no stranger. _

 

Mark waited a few moments, letting the warm sunlight filter through the tears in his curtains. He could feel Jackson stir behind him and he subconsciously stilled.

 

Not a second later after he pretended to still be asleep, he could feel bare arms unwrap from his waist and to be honest Mark almost pouted from the loss of the warmth.  _ Almost.  _

 

That is until he felt swollen lips kiss his forehead in a sleepy greeting, and Jackson slipped out of bed to take a shower. 

 

Mark decided to admire Jackson’s ass as he walked away. 

 

-

 

Mark knew what Jackson had done to him was unforgivable. You don’t just do what Jackson did to him. 

 

Ten years, two months, and fourteen days ago, Jackson Wang had abandoned him.

 

It wasn’t because he found another person to love, and Mark knew Jackson never would. It wasn’t cockiness or naivety but it was a fact.

 

It was because Jackson loved his duty more than he loved Mark. (At least that’s what Mark has told himself these past ten years)

 

Jaebum, Jackson’s employer of 34 years (yes his whole lifetime) wasn’t a bad boss. In fact if there was one person Mark trusted Jackson’s life with, it would be Jaebum.

 

Jaebum was honorable, never using violence unless needed. He cared for the ones he loved and the loved the ones who cared for him. Jaebum also saved Mark’s life once and he’ll never forget it. 

 

It’s just that Jackson would be in constant danger, no matter that Jaebum was always by his side because it’s Jackson’s job to protect Jaebum, not the other way around.

 

So to have Jackson thousands of miles away from him, in unknown territory with nameless enemies, Mark could only worry. 

 

Mark had lost most of his spark these past ten years because of worry.

 

(He won’t admit it but he felt the light warmth of fire spread from his heart and through his chest.  _ Love. _ )

 

-

 

When Mark stumbled awkwardly from his room, hair still unkept and eyes still puffy, Jackson couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Brush your teeth first, then you can eat,” Jackson teased. 

 

Mark couldn’t help but whine, the fight from last night leaving him, the minute Jackson touched him.

 

God how was he so weak?

 

“Fine,” Mark pouted, and Jackson leaned closer.

 

Before Jackson could even touch him, Mark pulled away tsking and wagging his finger. 

 

“Gotta go brush my teeth,” Mark laughed, bounding towards his bathroom. 

 

“Tease!”

 

-

 

“Mwah!” Mark exclaimed dramatically, pecking Jackson’s chapped lips after he had brushed his teeth.

 

Jackson shook his head.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

"Not enough," was Mark's only warning before all Mark could see or feel was  _ Jackson Jackson Jackson _ .

 

-

 

Jackson was sitting on one of Mark's kitchen chairs, while Mark was seated on his lap, lips attached.

 

Mark sat there soft and pliant, quiet moans and rough groans bouncing off the walls of the kitchen.

 

Mark let his tongue slip back into Jackson's mouth, and rolled his hips slightly, teasing and not even planning on finishing what he's starting.

 

Jackson groaned, arms surging forward as he grips Mark's hips and kisses him harder,  _ need _ spelled out between their bitten lips.

 

Which brought Mark's attention to Jackson's teeth. 

 

One thing you have to know about Jackson is, that he's a biter. Lips, collarbones, hip bones, nowhere was safe from Jackson's possessive bite. 

 

But it wasn't to say that Mark didn't like the bites. In fact as much as Jackson loves to bite, Mark loves to be bitten. It gives him a sense of belonging, of being Jackson's lover, Jackson's boyfriend.

 

Mark sighs against the wet mouth and presses back with quick licks of tongue.

 

Jackson loves Mark's tongue.

 

It was slender in shape and longer than normal in length. It felt good against his own tongue and burned hotly pressing against the roof of Jackson's mouth, but that wasn't the only thing.

 

There was a small black ball pierced in the front center of Mark's tongue.  _ God  _ that piercing was heaven, especially when Mark was in the mood to blow him and Mark laid his tongue on the head, hot and heavy knowing exactly what his piercing does to Jackson, as he rolled the piercing over the slit.

 

Jackson himself has a piercing. One through his right nipple. Before you say anything, he got it when he was 18 and Jaebum was in his rebellious stage, and Jackson still followed Jaebum around like a puppy.

 

But back to the piercing. 

 

Mark loved to tease him with it. Using his  _ tongue. _

 

Piercing against piercing, with the melodic clank of metal and the sensual feel of Mark's tongue dragging and pulling and biting at Jackson's nipple, always serves as the best triggers to his orgasm.

 

But mostly they love to tease each other. Sometimes they never even go all the way before both partners are spent.

 

Foreplay was their specialty.

 

While Mark went slow and languid, Jackson liked to go vigorously and with more passion.

 

You could feel Jackson's love, while you could see Mark's.

 

Jackson liked to eat Mark out, tongue pushing in quick spurts, leaving Mark gasping and clawing at the sheets, wanting more than Jackson would give him. 

 

Mark liked to grind over him slowly, ass moving over the length only to pull away at the last second before it reached the head, leaving Jackson groaning with want, and crying out in frustration.

 

_ Push _ , pull.

 

Pull,  _ push _ .

 

It was the game they played and neither could stop themselves from enjoying it.

 

-

 

Despite everything getting hot and heavy, neither boys realized that they were still clothed, hands roaming beneath thin t-shirts and worn sweatpants.

 

"M-Mark shirt off now," Jackson demanded between wet kisses.

 

Mark nodded and went for the edge of his shirt as Jackson did the same. The faster they were naked the better.

 

Even as they pulled off their shirts, they made sure to be able to sneak in hot kisses, not without their sly tongues and mischievous teeth.

 

Mark's sweatpants hung loosely on his slender hips, while Jackson's firm thighs filled the passage of the black sweats.

 

Another thing Mark liked about Jackson were his  _ thighs _ . They felt so  _ full _ in his hand, as he roamed Jackson's legs and groped the thighs forcefully. They filled out so nicely that Mark couldn't help but be jealous over Jackson's thick frame, while Mark couldn't even go past his slender pole stage.

 

Unlike Mark, Jackson kept it in his best interests to keep his body in shape. He has to after all.

 

Mark would take a lazy day with his favorite bag of chips and blanket any day but Jackson would force himself to go to the gym. Mark can't necessarily say he hates that Jackson pushes himself so hard because  _ those arms. _ God Mark would just love to stay in those arms forever.

 

They were so warm, and  _ strong  _ and honestly Mark would say he had a kink for Jackson's arms because if he so much as saw Jackson's bicep, he would collapse in a pile of Mark fluff and scream internally.

 

But he would never admit that.

 

The fact that if Jackson would hold him when they had sex could make Mark come faster than the passionate nights against the door, rough and hard, then it's not like Jackson hasn't noticed. 

 

He's also noticed that when he has Mark between his legs, tongue warm and teasing over the head of his cock, while he's trapped between Jackson's firm thighs, Mark seemed to enjoy it more than Jackson did. Which was saying a lot because Mark gave the best head and to have Mark  _ enjoying  _ giving head was something that made Jackson come just as fast.

 

But they both noticed. They noticed what turned each other on. They noticed what made the other push forward eagerly, wanting more. They noticed what made each other pull tight, muscles clenched and moans loud. 

 

They knew everything about each other and they prided themselves on being the only people who knew so much about the other. 

 

They were made for each other. 

 

-

 

Their pants came off next, hastily and without hesitation.

 

While Mark could rave for days over Jackson’s thighs, Jackson would just worship Mark’s instead.

 

They were a work of art, he would say. They were big but in a slender way because of how long Mark’s legs were. Each thigh had it’s own color of cream, making every mark Jackson left on Mark unique with it’s own shade of Mark’s skin and Jackson’s teeth.

 

Jackson also had another reason why he absolutely adores Mark’s thighs. While Jackson had muscular legs, filled out with lean muscle and healthy flesh, Mark had  _ thick _ thighs. They were bigger in shape than Jackson’s and Jackson has fucked those thighs enough times to know that he probably enjoyed it more than Mark on his knees, lips wide slicked with saliva, and eyes blown to the point of tears.

 

Mark’s thighs were a gift from God and Jackson was lucky to be given them as a present. 

 

Jackson knew Mark had never worked out a day in his life, but strangely enough Mark had really strong stamina. Mark could be held up in a various of positions and never tire,  _ ever _ . 

 

All their friends believed it was Jackson who had the unbelievable libido but they were all very  _ wrong.  _

 

Mark could go for hours,  _ days  _ even. It was surprising to Jackson that Mark could even take all of it, well not to say Jackson doesn’t bottom, because he does, and unsurprisingly enjoys it more than he thought he would. 

 

The reason he says this because all of us know, how unbelievably  _ lazy  _ Mark Tuan is but you give him one mention of sex and he’s set for a week of stamina. 

 

Then again this is where Mark Tuan is a gift from God and Jackson should thank his lucky stars.

 

-

 

Jackson’s hands are on Mark’s legs immediately, almost unconsciously like a routine. He couldn’t resist. 

 

His thumbs rubbed softly into the sides of Mark’s thighs and he leaned in for another kiss, lips already burning.

 

Their lips met softly, despite the urgent messages Jackson was writing on Mark’s thigh with his fingers. Jackson moved his lips against Mark’s and let his tongue slip in a little bit, hidden words speaking volumes between their lips. Their oxygen was depleting faster and faster but neither had the urgency that one would have when one was going to pass out from lack of air. 

 

They pulled apart, lips smacking loudly and spit connecting filthily. Their breaths were harsh compared to  the utter silence in the kitchen and Jackson was getting impatient.

 

_ "I need to be in you now," _

 

Mark moaned filthily, feeling the dirty promises in Jackson's words and lifted himself off Jackson's lap, leading the way sensually to his room.

 

Jackson watched Mark's ass swayed to a soundless beat with hungry eyes and let out an animalistic growl.

 

_ They were going to go all day. _

 

-

 

Jackson pinned Mark to the recently made bed, smothering his long body with Jackson's own.

 

Mark pushed his back upwards, arching his ass into the curve of Jackson's torso, begging, no  _ pleading  _ for it.

 

He wanted it.

 

-

 

They were both unbearably hard, cocks stiff with excitement and bodies pliant with ecstasy.

 

Jackson could resist teasing a little more.

 

He rested his hand on his cock rubbing the edge of Mark's hole with the head.

 

"You want it baby? You want this big cock?" 

 

Mark pushed back, feeling for more but Jackson edged away from his touch.

 

" _ Yes.  _ God I want it. Give it to me," Mark cried in frustration, only serving for his erection to push against the cotton sheets.

 

"Hmm," Jackson pushed the head in only to pull it out, causing Mark to cry out in sorrow.  _ He needs to be filled. _

 

"I don't know if you deserve it baby boy,"

 

"Jackson please. _ I want your cock _ ," there were tears now, mirroring Mark's efforts at getting Jackson to fuck him.

 

Jackson pretended to think.

 

"Since you begged so prettily baby,"

 

Jackson pushed forward, and Mark screamed in relief and pleasure.

 

_ They weren't going to take it slow today. _

 

_ - _

 

"Ow,  _ fuck  _ I hate you," Mark moaned in pain, unable to move an inch from the bed. 

 

Jackson rubbed his arm soothingly, pout already in place.

 

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" 

 

"Fuck you that expression only works when I'm horny," Mark groaned.

 

"Or when I'm drunk," He added as an afterthought.

 

"Moorrrkkk don't be maaddd at puppy Wang," Jackson whined.

 

"Oh god don't think that I've forgiven you," Mark scoffed as he pushed Jackson's face away from his own.

 

Jackson knows he's not talking about the sex.

 

"Mark, really I'm sorry," Jackson said pulling the immobile male into his arms. "I won't leave you again,"

 

_ You can't promise that,  _ Mark wanted to say.

 

"I'm really sorry for not calling, for not being able to be by your side, I’ll always be here. I love you Mark,"

 

_ I know, and I forgive you but it doesn't hurt any less. _

 

_ I love you too. _

 

Jackson pulled Mark to him tighter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ - _

completely self indulgent and if you didn't read the foreword this is part two of  _ as time passes I only fall more _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> is this the end of this series i dunno do you want it to be


End file.
